1. Technical Field
This invention relates to briefcase holders and, more particularly, to an adjustable briefcase support device for holding briefcases in automobiles.
2. Prior Art
As a necessary adjunct to their job, many people today spend a large portion of their working hours riding in or driving automobiles, trucks, and other vehicles. Salesmen, business representatives and executives, for example, may spend a substantial part of their time traveling from one place of business to another, attending meetings, calling on customers, and the like. Such people tend to accumulate many documents in their field of work therefore needing a briefcase. Having so, briefcases are generally too large to occupy storage areas such as glove compartments or middle consoles. Therefore, such objects undoubtedly occupy the seats, dashboard and floor of the vehicle. Such occupancies can create a real danger to the driver and passengers in the vehicle in the case of sudden stops or turns, in addition to being unsightly and inconvenient.
Further, papers and other articles strewn about the vehicle are difficult to locate, often sliding out of reach when the vehicle is in motion and this results in lost time when the material is to be located, and can divert the driver's attention from the road. Such a storage device should be readily accessible by a driver and should provide room for organized storage of the papers and other articles often carried in vehicles. Such a storage device must be securely mounted so as to avoid danger, must be conveniently located to the driver or passenger, should be easily removable, and should provide storage facilities for a variety of differently sized and shaped articles.
Accordingly, a need remains for an adjustable briefcase support device for support and placements of briefcases and the like in automobiles.